This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The project aims to provide preliminary data in support of an NIH grant to be submitted in June 2007. The goal of the grant is to develop a dual-energy, contrast-enhanced tomosynthesis imaging technique for early detection of breast cancer. The grant, if funded, includes pilot small animal imaging aims, but e focus in primarily on human applications using a dedicated breast tomosynthesis system. The trial aims to provide proof of concept for the grant to show that breast tumors do enhance with this technique. below is a tentative plan of action.